midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Midsomer Murders Wiki:General Policies and Guidelines
reminder General Policies & Guidelines Welcome to the General Policies & Guidelines page! The rules and guides listed here apply to the entirety of the Midsomer Murders Wiki. All users are expected to adhere to these policies and guidelines at all times. Breaking any of the policies will result in a ban for a certain amount of time depending on how large the offense. Once your ban is lifted, if you continue to break the policies you will be given one warning before being blocked again. Do not be afraid of getting started on the wiki! All edits are welcome whether small or large, just be sure they follow our policies. �� General As always, respect others! This means no insulting, harassing, degrading or defaming others on this wiki. Everyone has their own opinion and is entitled to it. Agree to disagree sometimes or simply walk away from an argument. If you believe someone is purposefully trolling others to start fights, please notify an admin! In the event of an edit war, please make an effort to communicate about the disagreed upon information between the parties involved. If no agreement can be reached, include a third party to offer mediation. Guidelines * Image & Video Guidelines - How you should properly upload photos and videos. * Page Layout Guidelines - How you should properly style the layout of a page depending on its subject. * Page Styling Guidelines - How you should properly format your pages (writing style, page linking, references) * Categorization Guidelines - How you should properly categorize pages upon making them depending on its subject. Editing Please read the entire article before making changes. Some details or continuity issues may be addressed later in the article. When adding content, especially important character details, please use the insert reference feature. This reduces comments asking where certain details are mentioned in the show, or edits being rolled back. Feel free to add relevant information but to NOT simply copy and paste from other sites. If you see a page with copied information, please either re-write it or notify the admin. The only exception is for episode summaries, at the top of episode pages. These short one to two sentence blurbs may be from another source, given their brevity. When creating an episode page, please follow the formatting of the other episode pages. Images When uploading images, please make sure that the file names are short and descriptive. Episode images should be labeled with the season number and the episode number (ex: 01x03 or S1 E3). For multiple images from one episode, use an underscore (_) and number the images sequentially to differentiate (ex: 02x10_05 or S2 E10_5) or label with a short description and number (ex: 06x15_Baez03 or S3 E4_promo-1). Main images for each episode should be labeled BB SS EE.jpg (ex: BB S3 E15.jpg) and be the highest quality possible. For images of characters or cast, please label with their first and last name separated with an underscore, a dash, and the season and the next sequential number (ex: john-james-05; jane-johns-06). If known, a short description should be added (ex: Episode-0403-Outtakes). Comments All comments should have decent spelling, grammar, punctuation, and should not contain inappropriate or inflammatory language. Comments harassing other users will be deleted and could result in the poster being banned. Irrelevant and suggestive posts about other users, characters, or cast will be deleted. While you are entitled to your opinion it does not belong in the comments on an article. Comments should not be used to start arguments or link off-site. Rules & Policies * Do not cause conflict and be courteous with one another. * You are required to show everyone (yourself included) respect. Insulting, bullying, personally attacking, inflammatory remarks, and any form of harassment is prohibited and will not be tolerated! * Mind your own privacy. (be careful with how much personal information you provide) * Spam will not be tolerated. (repeatedly posting the same message/photo/link/etc that is inappropriate or irrelevant) * All comments on pages are required to be appropriate. **Comments are expected to be relevant to the topic and about the construction of the article, inappropriate language won't be tolerated. * Vandalism is prohibited, if you see a page that's been vandalized then report it to an Admin. ** Vandalism describes any edit that is intended to be destructive to an article or page without reasoning. This involves replacing information with anything inappropriate, offensive, or random. * Large edits or changes should be ran by the Administration team beforehand. * Editing conflicts should be resolved between the two editors **If they cannot agree, someone neutral can give their opinion to try and resolve the issue. If this fails then an Admin will resolve it. Category:Policies & Guidelines Category:Administration Category:Site administration *